


Sleep pretty darling, do not cry

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [67]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Oh Sehun, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kyungsoo is so in love, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up to his husband singing to their son.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	Sleep pretty darling, do not cry

**Author's Note:**

> Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
> Smiles await you when you rise  
> Sleep pretty darling, do not cry  
> And I will sing a lullaby

Kyungsoo will fall in love with Baekhyun a million times over, no questions asked, no big moments needed. He’ll fall in love with his smile and his laughter, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he’s happy and the way that he speaks so free and unafraid. He’ll fall in love with the way he greets him in the morning, all sleepy and cuddly, the way he greets him when he comes home, all hugs and kisses. He’ll fall in love with the little things. Every single little moment. No questions asked, without fail.

It’s a weekend morning when he falls in love again, waking up in a bundle of sheets with the sunlight draping in from the open windows, warming his skin. Vaguely he registers that his husband is missing. For a moment he breathes out a longing sigh before the sound reaches his ears, a soft singing just out of reach.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes.

Baekhyun is sitting at the chair beside their bed, holding a familiar bundle in his arms and humming sweetly under his breath. The quiet residues of Sehun’s cries are beginning to fade. A small hand reaches up and touches Baekhyun’s chin, making his eyes crinkle at the edges as he pauses to kiss Sehun’s reaching fingers. 

He looks beautiful like this. Brown hair almost golden in the morning rays, eyes a warm amber and a soft smile tilting his lips. And he is holding their child as if he is holding the world, singing so sweetly that Kyungsoo aches with the sound.

It's a little while before Sehun falls asleep again. Baekhyun's song ends and he holds him quietly, tenderly tucking the blanket under his chin with warm eyes. 

Kyungsoo watches as he cradles Sehun. Although he says it quietly, Baekhyun still jumps at his voice. “I love you.”

"You scared me," Baekhyun says. His cheeks redden. “You were awake?”

“Mm. For a while, actually. You didn’t notice. Too busy singing Sehun to sleep.”

Baekhyun is really blushing this time, pouting. “Are you teasing me?”

“No.” Although now he wants to. “I really love you.”

Baekhyun blinks at him. Then he laughs a little. "Why are you so sweet?"

“Why are you so perfect?” Kyungsoo smiles at the roll of his eyes; he's being truthful, even if Baekhyun doesn't know it. “Are you putting Sehun to bed again?”

“Yeah. I fed him already.”

“Let me? I’ll get started on breakfast after.”

“You mean lunch?” Baekhyun’s eyes shine with humor as Kyungsoo gets up and carefully takes Sehun. “I’ll cook. You’re tired, aren’t you?”

“No, it’s…”

“Nuh-uh. You’re getting eyebags, ajusshi. Working too late isn’t good for you. Let me cook.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest his use of ‘ajusshi’ but Baekhyun steals a kiss before he can, effectively shutting him up. “Fine,” he relents once they part. He’s too weak to him when he looks like this, with his handsome smile and adoring eyes. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says placatingly. Kyungsoo watches him go to the door before turning to the crib, unable to resist holding Sehun a little longer to watch him dream. Eyelids fluttering, lips parted. Their son, so young and with the world ahead of him. Kyungsoo’s heart surges. He wonders if Sehun is too small to know just how precious he is. Their little gem that’s even brighter than the mornings, someone they would sing to and hold for forever if they could. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispers before setting him down. Maybe he falls in love too much these days but he’ll fall in love over and over again for these two important people in his life, without fail, a million times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @andwewrite_pmp
> 
> I love, love, love, Dodie's cover of Golden Slumbers by The Beatles. This song is so well-written. Such a short, sweet melody that makes me think of small moments that make you fall in love. Or maybe I'm getting really emotional because Baekhyun holding his baby and loving him to pieces destroys my soul. Anyway.
> 
> Please have a wonderful day. I love you all. You are precious to me <3


End file.
